


Airport Fashion

by Oniichan415



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: It all started when Eunhyuk received the punishment to cross dress as Marilyn Monroe and Shindong couldn’t hold back anymore.





	Airport Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even remember when this idea came into my head— anyway enjoy this Shindong x Eunhyuk fic (there are hints of Shindong x Sungmin if you squint hard enough)

Shindong screamed with delight and laughter after he won in a game of rock-paper-scissors against one of his closest friend, Eunhyuk. The said rock-paper-scissors game had decided who was going to cross dress when they land back in Incheon airport. 

The room was filled with screaming and laughing. Eunhyuk had fallen to his knees yelling in despair whilst most member were jumping in mirth with Shindong.

Shindong glanced over at Eunhyuk, the laughter disappearing from his face. He felt bad for Eunhyuk. Cross dressing wasn’t as fun if you were the only one doing it.  
——

Shindong’s eyes widen when he saw Eunhyuk walk out of the bathroom. His face was painted to look pale which made his red lips stand out beautifully. The white dress topped it all off. The wig was questionable but it made him pass off as Marilyn Monroe cosplayer.

Shindong bit his bottom lip, checking out Eunhyuk before he made eye contact with him. He instantly began to laugh to hopefully hide the fact that he was, quite blatantly, checking out his fellow member. His laughter died out when Eunhyuk had walked away and continued his hungry stare from behind. Soon enough he felt someone hit him, in which he let out a soft yelp. 

“You couldn’t have made that more obvious.” His closest friend, Sungmin, said rolling his eyes. “The sexual tension in the air is almost suffocating.” He added. Shindong frowned.

“Well it’s not like I can grab him by the hair and kiss him right then and there huh?” Shindong scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Well you might have to if things continue like this.” Sungmin fired back, putting his hands on his hips. “I don’t know what’s stopping you from letting him know about your true feelings. You are handsome.” He complimented his friend. Sungmin ran his fingers through Shindong’s hair before ruffling it to give it some extra volume.

“I... I don’t know either.” He sighed, lifting up his white thick framed glasses and rubbing his eyes from annoyance. “I’m scared I’ll mess everything up if I tell him my feelings. And he probably likes Donghae more anyway. They have a sub-unit together for Pete’s sake!” He vented, placing his hand on his forehead. “Even though Donghae is an idiot, he’s attractive and has an amazing personality that seems to fit with Eunhyuk perfectly... ugh.” Shindong scoffed, looking defeated.

“They’re best friends, Shindong.” Sungmin frowned, standing in front of his friend. He began fixing up Shindong’s black jacket that sat on top of his khaki shirt. “Don’t get jealous... It makes you look ugly. You either accept it or do something about.”

“Well I guess I should do something about it then...” Shindong muttered, gingerly taking Sungmin’s wrists, leading them away from his jacket. “Thanks Sungmin, you really are the best.” Shindong smiled at his close friend.

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Sungmin said taking his wrists away from Shindong’s grip and slapping Shindong’s butt as a way for him to get a move on.  
——

Shindong linked arms with Eunhyuk as they were beginning to exit the airport.

“Anyone told you look stunning?” He whispered over to the anchovy of the group.

“Yes. Our fans have.” Eunhyuk looked over at the fans waving and smiling at them. “This is so embarrassing...” The male said, hiding his face on Shindong’s shoulder.

“Hey hey, chin up! Your makeup is going to get on my black jacket.” Shindong swatted Eunhyuk off his shoulder. “You’ll become more confident if you just strut your stuff.”

“I’m trying, hyung... It’s kinda hard.” Eunhyuk whispered.

“Why are you so embarrassed now? We do this all the time on stage.” Shindong questioned.

“Being laughed at and being the only one doing this, is making this embarrassing.” He replied.

“Just do it like we’re doing on stage.” Shindong said. “Like this.”

Shindong grabbed a handful of Eunhyuk‘s ass, massaging it gently. Almost in a playful way. Eunhyuk tensed up due to shock, almost letting out a yelp. But he had to keep a friendly face on and wave to their beloved fans. He dug his elbow into Shindong’s side.

“Stop messing around, hyung.” Eunhyuk smiled at shindong, obviously taking the groping as a joke. Shindong squeezed harder before letting go and slapping the smaller male’s ass. Which caused the fans to have an uproar due to the male on male action that was being displayed. The cherry ontop was Shindong putting his arm around Eunhyuk’s slim waist. Shindong winked at the fans whilst displaying a smug smirk as they finally exited the terminal.

The two idols were rushed into a black van. Shindong sighed with relief as he sat down in the middle seat in the van.

“I can’t wait to get home and sleep.” He muttered to himself, resting his eyes. Shindong flinched when he heard Eunhyuk plop down in the seat beside him with a loud groan. 

“I’m never cross dressing again... aish—“ he growled, taking off the blonde curly wig and scratching his head.

“I thought you looked great, Eunhyukkie.” Shindong smiled, patting Eunhyuk’s exposed knee.

“Oh I could tell from you feeling me up, hyung.” Eunhyuk grinned rolling his eyes, he gingerly placed the wig down near his feet.

“Yah... be quiet.” A low grumble was heard from the opposite side of Shindong. The evil maknae was sitting there with his arms crossed and eyes shut. “I need to catch up on my beauty rest, unlike you guys.” Kyuhyun retorted.

“Not like you need any, Kyu.” Eunhyuk chortled, looking at Shindong, whom had laughed in response. Kyuhyun sighed and put in his headphones, too tired to respond to his older members.

“You should wear pretty makeup more often, hyuk.” Shindong said, staring at Eunhyuk’s face.

“Yah! My face is beautiful without makeup, bastard.” Eunhyuk growled, offended by such words.

“Ah? Are you sure about that?” Shindong teased, breaking out into his contagious laughter. Even Eunhyuk couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Bastard.” Eunhyuk laughed. Their laughter had died down. Shindong stared at Eunhyuk with a big smile plastered on his face. “What is it hyung? It seems like you have something to say?”

Shindong diverted his eyes, becoming flustered.

“Well... I do have something to say...” he uttered. He took a deep breath. “I... uh... I like you.” Shindong admitted, his face turning red.

“Huh? Really?” Eunhyuk said staring at Shindong. “Yah... is this a joke? Is Donghae in the back? Are there cameras somewhere in the car?” The anchovy questioned, looking around. Shindong placed a hand on Eunhyuk’s thigh.

“Eunhyuk. I’m being serious here. I’ve liked you for a while now.” He said in a low serious tone. Eunhyuk’s eyes widen as a deep blush began to cover his cheeks. Shindong hardly ever used a low tone unless in serious situation, like this one.

Both hearts were beating super fast. Eunhyuk gulped before placing a hand on Shindong’s.

“Hyung... I think I like you too.” He responded, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Shindong’s plump lips. Shindong squeezed Eunhyuk’s hand.

“Thank you...” Shindong said happily, his voice wavered out of nervousness and happiness. He kissed Eunhyuk back with a bit more passion this time. Eunhyuk responded which deepened the kiss. Shindong’s hand caressed Eunhyuk’s thigh before travelling up the skirt of the white dress and squeezing the inside of Eunhyuk’s thigh. Eunhyuk had gasped at the sudden contact.

“Hyung your hand.” Eunhyuk said breathlessly. He felt Shindong’s hand loosen and slowly retreat. “Keep it there.” Eunhyuk stared at Shindong with immense need and passion.

Shindong smirked, as his hand rubbed the inside of Eunhyuk’s thigh getting closer to his groin with every stroke. Shindong leaned in closer, his hot breath landing on Eunhyuk’s neck. Eunhyuk swallowed hard, the feeling of Shindong’s breath landing on his neck was arousing, to say the least.

Gingerly, Shindong placed a kiss on Eunhyuk’s neck. Which caused the male idol to moan softly in response. Shindong then dragged his tongue up the man’s neck before moving back after reaching his chin. He grabbed Eunhyuk’s jaw tightly to prove he was in control. Shindong pointed Eunhyuk’s chin up so his face was only a few centimetres away from his own. Shindong’s lips were ghosting the other male’s. Eunhyuk licked his chapped lips. God... his lips were aching, he wanted to be ravished by Shindong’s plump lips.

“H-hyung... please.” He begged, unable to inch any closer due to Shindong holding his jaw firmly. “I—“ before Eunhyuk could continue he let out a sharp breath. Shindong’s large hands had finally made it to his... crotch. His stomach tensed and his toes curled. The older member began to gently palm Eunhyuk’s growing bulge through his underwear. “Ah—! Hyun—!” He yelped, jerking his hips.

“Sh...” Shindong hushed the other member, taking his hand away from Eunhyuk’s crotch, to quiet him down. Eunhyuk whimpered when Shindong took his hand away. “Our youngest is sitting right there. You wouldn’t want to disturb him right?” He rhetorically asked, glanced over to Kyuhyun who was peacefully sleeping with his earphones in. He was glad that their manager was blasting his own music through his own earphones as he was driving. Shindong snaked his hand back down to comfort Eunhyuk’s manhood again.

Eunhyuk began to rock into Shindong’s palming, moaning. To quieten him down Shindong placed a deep wet kiss onto Eunhyuk’s tender lips. Which caused him to moan even more. Shortly his tongue entered the others mouth. And he began to palm Eunhyuk even faster and harder under the white dress he was wearing. Shindong’s tongue twisted and turned with Eunhyuk’s. He pulled away to catch his breath and to nibble on Eunhyuk’s lower lip. 

He released his grip on Eunhyuk’s sharp jaw and slowly begun to run his fingers through Eunhyuk’s hair. This was it. This is exactly what he had fantasied about doing to Eunhyuk in his teenage like wet dreams. He could feel his pants to become tight, very painfully. He tugged at Eunhyuk’s lip out of frustration before attacking his mouth again.

Eunhyuk was close, very close. His muscles began to twitch and his stomach began twisting in a pleasurable way, getting ready for the incoming high. Shindong took away his hand once again, leaving Eunhyuk squirming wanting to release. Shindong began to tug at Eunhyuk’s underwear, eager to take them off for him. Eunhyuk complied, letting the other pull his underwear down. Shindong intertwined his fingers around Eunhyuk’s dick. Eunhyuk pulled away from the intense makeout to gasp loudly and grip onto Shindong’s forearms, digging his fingernails into him. He jerked his body as his eyes rolled back.

“Fuck! Hyu—ng.” Eunhyuk drawled out, his lips inches away from Shindong’s. His whole body was aching, aching for release. Aching for pleasure. “Hyung, p-please.” He begged, getting closer to Shindong’s lips, wanting to be ravished all over.

“What is it you need Eunhyuk?” Shindong teased, smirking as he ghosted his lip near Eunhyuk’s.

“You...” He said breathlessly.

“Hm..?” Shindong inquired. “What was it Eunhyuk?”

“I want you to jerk me off, Shindong-hyung!” He hissed, loud enough for the other to hear him. Shindong giggled before taking Eunhyuk’s mouth by force and began to stoke his dick, each pumping getting faster and harder.

“Mmhpf!!!” Eunhyuk moaned loudly into Shindong’s mouth, he bucked his hips into every stroke. He grabbed onto Shindong’s shoulders, as he continued to thrust rhythmically into Shindong’s hand. They continued this rhythm for a few more strokes before Eunhyuk finally reached his high and came. His liquid splattering over the underside of his dress and all over Shindong’s hand. He rode out his orgasm until he was a twitching mess. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he had broken away from the kiss as he blanked out from the lust and pleasure. Shindong smiled at the result of Eunhyuk.

“Yah... Eunhyukkie...” Shindong said, gently slapping the other male’s face. “Yah... was it really that good?” He asked, continuing to slap him until it seemed like he was back to his normal self.

“Hyung... wow... that really was—“ Eunhyuk finally replied, out of breath.

“Daebak.” Another voice chimed in. The two glanced over to see where the voice came from. “Hyung, I never thought you would become like that... Was Shindong-hyung that amazing?” Kyuhyun added. Watching the two with dark eyes.

“You’ll have to do it to me Shindongie-hyung.”


End file.
